Knight
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Oblivion fanfiction, the Hero of Kvatch joins the Knights of the Nine. Prequel to An Everlasting Love and A Doomed Love. Backstory for Cirwen in AEL.
1. Chapter 1: Cirwen's Point of View

**Knight**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Oblivion with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Cirwen's Point of View**_

A spectral man in strange armor appeared before me.  
"Hail knight! You seek my Relics with a worthy heart! Your prayers have woken me from my endless dream. Or perhaps you have entered my dream, and I still sleep. I think others have sometimes spoken to me, others like you, but my memory is doubtful. Perhaps the others came after you. Your need must be great for the gods to allow us to speak," he said, and I realized who he was.

He was the infamous Pelinal Whitestrake.

"Has Umaril the Accursed found a way back? The foulest of a foul race. A thousand curses upon his unholy name! I thought I'd won. But I should have known. The Slavemasters are a cunning breed. Umaril found a way to cheat death, as I could not. If you would seek for my Relics, I know little that can help you. All that has passed since my death is like mist that my mind cannot take hold of. My friends built a shrine upon the site of my death, where the Elves tormented me in a final act of revenge. I can show you where it once stood. Perhaps it is there still. Far thee well, madam knight. May the gods grant you to destroy Umaril completely, as I failed to do," Pelinal said.

I suddenly had a vision of where I needed to travel, and I set off. When I arrived at the lake, I realized I was supposed to go underwater. I downed a potion of waterbreathing and dove in. I found the submerged entrance to the Ayleid ruin, and found a narrow passage that was partially submerged. I traveled through the watery tunnel, the water coming up to my knees. I drew my fine steel longsword as I saw several skeletons and a Lich when I came out of the tunnel. A skeleton lunged at me, swinging its axe at me. I ducked under the axe, stabbing at the skeleton's stomach with my sword. Its shield deflected my thrust. I brought my blade up and chopped off its head. I turned, smashing my sword's hilt into another skeleton's face. Its skull crumbled, and I hurled my sword, dropping the final skeleton. I retrieved my blade, casting a weak fireball at the Lich. It growled as it burst into flames, and I cast another. Soon the bombardment of fireballs brought down the Lich and I grinned.  
"Good riddance."

On the wall on the left side of the room, there was a button. I pressed it, and the wall opened up, leading me into the next room. I saw an old-looking helm resting on a ledge, and I traveled up to it, to see a skeletal body. A fine steel longsword rested on the floor next to the body, along with a shield and the helm. I inspected the body, finding an old book and a gold-banded ring with a ruby imbedded in it. I opened the book, stuffing the ring in my bag. I began to read aloud.  
"This journal is a record of failure. My failure. In the immediate sense, this is no doubt obvious. If you are reading this, you are probably standing over my body, slain in the depths of the Shrine of the Crusader. Perhaps the gods granted me the gift of at least glimpsing the holy Helm before I died, undeserving though I am. I must believe that you are indeed a holy knight, following in my footsteps in quest of the Crusader's Relics. It is to you, Sir Knight of my hopes, that I direct these words. May the account of my failures help you avoid my fate.

Know that my failures encompass far more than my own death (which is of little account, at the end of a long life). The high ideals of the Knights of the Nine, of service to the gods rather than men, of dedication to a higher purpose - these are my failures, as I shall record here.

As I write this, the scratching of my pen the only sound in the empty Priory I am preparing to embark on my last quest for the Helm of the Crusader. I know that my chance of success is small. I am too old for such a task. This quest should have been taken up by the next generation of Knights of the Nine, while Sir Caius and Sir Berich and the rest of us stayed behind and spun tales of our days of glory. Alas, there is no next generation. Sir Berich is my embittered enemy, the rest of my old companions are all dead. There is only me, the last stubborn Knight of a Failed Order.

For many years I blamed Sir Berich for the dissolution of the Order, but in my old age I have finally come to recognize my own part in those tragic events. I now believe that the seeds of our destruction were sown early, although the fruit did not ripen until late. Even in the first heady days, questing for the Cuirass with Sir Caius and Sir Torolf, I set the pattern of personal glory. The Cuirass was mine, and although it resided in the Priory, I wore it into battle and accepted the acclaim of my fellows and the people for its recovery. And so it went. The Sword and Greaves recovered of Sir Berich, became his personal arms, and the Gauntlets of Sir Casimir. Why not? Should the holy weapons lie idle while there was evil to be vanquished? And who more fitting to carry them than the knight who had proved himself worthy by their recovery? So we told ourselves - so I told myself - but all that followed flowed from this.

When Sir Berich wanted to take his Relics with him to the war, who was I to forbid him? I, who had jealously considered the Cuirass my own and none other's? Sir Berich was wrong, but I was wrong first, and the blame for the dispute over the Relics falls first on me, the leader and founder of the Knights, who should have set a higher example, but was instead first to claim a Relic for my own.

Sir Berich's later actions I will leave for others to judge. But let it be known that I do not blame him for the dissolution of the Knights. If he would speak to me, I would tell him so myself. He and I are now all that are left of the original Knights. The others are all dead, and I have dedicated myself to recovering their bodies and interring them in the Priory Undercroft, as is fitting for such holy warriors. Alas that they did not have the leader they deserved.

Now it is time for me to depart on my quest for the Helm If you would follow in my footsteps, Sir Knight, know that the Priory basement, at least, will remain inviolate, I have sealed the stairs and only my ring will now open it. My brother knights will sleep in peace, in company with the Cuirass, the only Relic that remains in the Order's keeping. I say that, although the Order is officially dissolved, hoping and believing that the Knights of the Nine will one day be reborn.

Perhaps you are the one to restore the Order. If so, go to the Priory in the West Weald Use my ring to enter the vaults beneath the Priory House. There you will find the Cuirass, and claim it for your own if you are a true knight.

May the Nine guard and guide you. Farewell.

Sir Amiel  
Priory of the Nine

The West Weald  
County Skingrad  
Year 153 of the Septim Era."

I set the book down and nodded.

"Hmm, that was interesting. I guess off to West Weald it is," I said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Kaladi's Point of View

**Knight**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Oblivion with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Kaladi's Point of View**_

A Bosmer girl slashed through the skeleton that had disarmed me, and she turned to face me.  
"Are you hurt, young lady?"

"No. Are you sure you should call me young lady? You look like you're 14 yourself," I said.

"I am, yes, and forgive me for my offense."

"It's no offense, I was just giving you a hard time. I'm Kaladi. You are?"

"Cirwen," the Bosmer said, "it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Wait. Cirwen. Are you the Hero of Kvatch?"  
"Aye, that's me. Why do you ask?"

"You're famous. My fellow Imperials, my brothers in fact, lived in Kvatch when the Daedra invaded. I've heard you saved their lives. I wasn't there, this is just what they told me. I have to thank you."  
"Oh, it's no issue."

The Bosmer girl was actually attractive, with her long red hair and emerald eyes. I myself felt ugly compared to her, with my short black hair and blue eyes. She was of average height for her age, and I was tiny compared to her. She also had a nice personality, as from what I could tell.

"Do you mind if accompany you, Cirwen?"

"Well, I don't mind, but here's the thing. I'm on a mission and I don't know if I'm allowed to bring help who's not part of it. I'd welcome your company and aid, but I'm not sure if I should bring you along."

"What's your mission?"

"Have you ever heard of the Knights of the Nine?"

"I've heard of them, but I don't know anything ABOUT them," I said, "why?"

"I'm one of the Knights, and I'm on a mission to find some old Relics and stop an Ayleid tyrant. I think it might be a mission where I'm supposed to do it alone," Cirwen explained.

"What can it hurt? Besides, I'd be honored to fight beside you."

"Ok, I suppose. I might ask you to wait somewhere, though."  
"Ok, milady."  
"None of that. I may be a Hero, but I'm humble. You don't need to call me milady."

"Alright, Cirwen."


	3. Chapter 3: Cirwen's Point of View

**Knight**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Oblivion with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Cirwen's Point of View**_

Kaladi drew her steel longsword, and nodded at me.

"Let's go."

We stood in the center of the circle, and then the floor dropped to reveal an old door. I drew my blade, and opened the door, entering the room. We traveled through the basement to the Undercroft, where we were greeted by a ghost.

"By the strength of and guidance of the Nine, who comes before us upon this sacred ground seeking the Cuirass of the Divine Crusader? Step forward, adventurer, and face us each in honorable combat. For the vows we failed to revere in life, we shall uphold in death. No unworthy soul shall lay hands upon this sacred artifact without the leave of the Knights of The Nine."

A single ghostly warrior lunged at me, sweeping his sword overhead. I ducked, stabbing my blade at his stomach. His shield came down, deflecting. Kaladi lunged at the warrior, swinging her blade. Her blade sliced through the specter's neck and beheaded him.  
"Sir Gregory, you are defeated. Sir Casimir, step forward."

A second warrior rushed us, and Kaladi's bow sang three times. Each one of her shots took Sir Casimir in the chest and he staggered back. I followed up with a leaping thrust that drove my blade clean through his chest. He fell back, and the first ghost spoke again.  
"Impressive. You have bested Sir Casimir. Now, face Sir Ralvaz."

Sir Ralvaz appeared, swinging his blade at mine. His blade batted mine out of my hand, and I swore. I slammed the entire weight of my body into his chest, stunning him. I retreated, grabbing my blade. I slashed Ralvaz's legs out from under him, stabbing him through the throat.

"Sir Ralvaz, you have fallen. Step back and let the challenge continue. Sir Henrik, come forward and prove yourself."

The new ghost, Sir Henrik, proved more of a challenge. He immediately bull-rushed Kaladi, smashing her bow with a quick cut from his claymore. He knocked her to the ground and turned to face me. He rushed me, and I leapt over him, barely avoiding the chop he delivered towards my chest. He turned, smashing my blade away from me. I rolled backwards, firing a fireball. He was staggered, and I retrieved my sword. I lunged and stabbed my blade through his chest before he could recover from the flames.

"You have overcome half of us and yet you remain standing. Perhaps Sir Caius can test your true mettle."

Kaladi drew her sword, slashing at Caius's exposed stomach. Her blade connected, and I finished him with a quick thrust to the throat.

"You show a fury of faith that I have not seen in seen in centuries. But now you face Sir Juncan."

Sir Juncan was a more skilled swordsman than I was expecting, and immediately he disarmed me. His free hand caught me by the arm and he stabbed me through the stomach with his longsword. He turned, deflecting a blow from Kaladi's sword. I gasped in pain, and Kaladi finished the ghost with a slash to the throat. Kaladi tossed me a healing potion and I downed it, the wound closing. I was still weakened from the wound, though.

"You have lost, Sir Juncan. Sir Torolf, show the challenger the ferocity of the North."

The next ghost appeared, swinging a silver blade at Kaladi. She ducked, and his fist snapped into her stomach, dazing her. He slashed one of her legs, and she fell to her knees. He slashed open her chest, and she fell backwards, clutching the wound.

"Kaladi!"

She downed a potion as the ghost turned to me. I slashed the ghost's leg out from under him, and stabbed him through the chest.

"You have stood against the Knights of the Nine and lived. However the final test is upon you. Ready yourself, Madam Knight, and face me," the final ghost, who I finally realized was Sir Amiel, said, drawing his elven claymore.

"You have got to be kidding me," I gasped as I skittered backwards to avoid a swing that would have taken my head off, had it connected.

Kaladi hurled her sword, burying it in Amiel's back. He gasped, and turned to face her, wincing. I leapt, springing through the air and slashing Amiel's throat.

"Madam Knight, in three hundred years, none have stood against us and lived. Step forward and claim what is yours by right. May your faith be true," Amiel said.

I picked up the Cuirass and pulled it on, and Amiel spoke again, his tone full of awe.

"By the Nine, I have not seen such strength. Could you be...No, you are simply a noble knight."


	4. Chapter 4: Kaladi's Point of View

**Knight**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Oblivion with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Kaladi's Point of View**_

Following the left-hand path from the Underpall Cave Reflecting Chamber, we came upon the remains of Sir Roderic. Cirwen gave his body a small sad smile, and shook her head.

"What a waste."

At the end of the path, we ended up in a large room, where a single ghostly figure stood.  
"There. That must be the wraith of Sir Berich," Cirwen said, "can you take him out from here with your bow?"

"Maybe, I can certainly try."  
I unslung my new bow, setting a steel arrow to my string. I took aim, and fired, burying my arrow in the back of the wraith. The wraith turned, and I fired three more shafts that dropped him before he could attack.  
"Nice shooting, Kaladi," Cirwen said with a smile.  
"Thanks."

We retrieved the Sword and headed to Cheydinhaal to reconsecrate it. As we traveled together back to the Priory, Cirwen and I spent the whole time chatting, and I started to think about her differently. I didn't know why, but I was liking her more and more as I got to know her better. When we got there, Sir Thedret approached us.

"Did I not say we would meet again? I am here, and ready to serve. I will join your order, and together we will fight against this new threat to the Nine. Glory to the Nine!"  
"Aye," Cirwen agreed, "now what is needing to be done?"  
"I believe," Thedret said, "that Casimir was seeking help."  
"Ok, we'll go find him."  
We tracked down Casimir, and he spoke to us.

"I know where you may find the Gauntlets of the Crusader, for I was the one who lost them. Though many know where they are, they are still lost. I believe there is something you must do in order to retrieve them. Would you listen to my tale, and learn of the Gauntlets' fate?"

"Certainly," Cirwen said.

"When the Order fractured, I followed Sir Berich into war, taking the Gauntlets with me. When it was over, I returned to Cyrodiil. I attempted to return to the service of the Nine, but the war had changed me. I no longer had sympathy for the weak, or pity for the suffering. In the brief time I was there, I did more to hurt the Chapel than help it. It was there that I was cursed."

"Tell us about the curse," I said, genuinely intrigued.

"A beggar who came to the Chapel each day for help tried my patience one two many times. I lost my temper, and struck him. My blow landed harder than I intended, and he fell to the floor, dead. Killed in the very Chapel of the God of Mercy. I left the Chapel at once, of course, but the damage was done. I was weak, constantly weary, and lacked the energy to do almost anything."

"What happened to the Gauntlets?"

"Ah yes. As proof of the deed, when I struck the poor man, the Gauntlets slipped right off my hands and fell to the floor. Heavy as stone, they would not move. None could lift them. I suspect they lie there still, in Chorrol's Chapel. You must prove to Stendarr that you are worthy to lift the Gauntlets once more. Seek out the priests in Chorrol. Perhaps they can help you."

 **Two Hours Later...**

Two hours later, as we traveled towards Chorrol, I could not help myself. I stepped in front of my Bosmer traveling companion, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were amazingly soft, and I was surprised they were as soft as they were. She froze up as I kissed her, and after a moment, just before I pulled away, I could have sworn I felt her leaning in to return the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Cirwen. I should not have..."

She stifled my apology with a kiss.

"I love you, Kaladi. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to push you away if you didn't feel the same, but I love you."

"I love you too. Will you court me?"  
"Yes, I will," she said.


	5. Chapter 5: Cirwen's Point of View

**Knight**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Oblivion with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Cirwen's Point of View**_

I grinned at my Imperial lover, and we entered the Priory.

"Lord Crusader! The Prophet is here-he's just arrived! He seemed to know you were coming...told me to wait for you. And here you are! Come. He is preaching to the assembled Knights in the Chapel. You should speak to him at once!"

When we got to where the man was preaching, we listened with the others.

"The Eight and One require a champion, a Divine Crusader reborn. Pelinal Whitestrake once struck down the enemies of man and god. Who will now reclaim his Relics and fight again for the true faith! There are loremasters among you, heads so heavy with learning to raise your heads to the heavens to see the truth there written! Cut eight-wise he was, Pelinal the Blamer, champion of Men, and though dispersed he left us a warning. Heed it! Umaril is returned, as was foretold by the head of Pelinal to the Bull of Kyne in those days of old Cyrodiil. Who will walk the Pilgrim's Way as did the questing knights of old? The blood tide rises! Will no one take up this holy crusade? Will no one walk the ancient Pilgrim's Way? Oh unhappy Tamriel! Where is your Divine Crusader in these latter days of petty strife and lesser men? Umaril-yes your children know that name if you do not. The Dread Castellan of fearful legend. Did you think him a myth? Or dead? Have you not heard the Adabal-a? Spoke Pelinal: 'Beware Morihaus, beware! With the foresight of death of I know now that my foe yet lives, bitter knowledge to take to my grave' 'better that I had died believing myself the victor. Although cast beyond the doors of night, he will return.""Be vigilant! I can no longer shield the host of Men from Umaril's retribution." Thus spake Pelinal in the hour of his death. The Unfeathered has come during the Breaking of Gates! His golden-wickedness will hold fast against all arms except those of his ancient foe, the Whitestrake! The gate, once open, cares not who passeth through. Our ancient enemy has returned, from the deeps of time, to exact his revenge upon the gods. The gods, the Eight Attendants of Saint Pelinal when he smote down Umaril the Unfeathered...Are there no ears to hear the warnings? Are there no eyes to witness the Wheel's breaking? The Eight and One favor only the righteous! And too few of you remain! The Thief has found the lock that he cannot break! The Warrior, the foe that cannot fall! The Wizard, an incantation that takes not to his tongue! Truly this is the Age of the Serpent and the Void that follows! The Guardians have fallen and no one remains to watch their charges, and all the heavens are now banquet for the Princes of Misrule! And Talos said to the Arctus, "Let us join as one to fortify this throne, this land, these people, each one glorious under heaven!" Would you not do the same, children of Cyrodiil? No, you would not! This is plain! You looked away when the fires flickered, and now act lost that they are gone! Only death remains for Tamriel! Death and oblivion! "That all the Interplay is one flea of assertion on a wolf of naught." It is by these heresies that you fall from grace! Shame on you, people of Cyrodiil, and more shame for the children that you give freely to the mouth of Destruction! The Al-Esh is near! Mother of the Empire! She weeps for fallen Cyrod and all her children that call it home for truly she is the mother to us all! Citizens, the Queen of Stars asks you: where is her issue? Where are the men who can walk in her steps? In whose blood has the dragon taken purchase? Alessia! Reman! Talos! They cry for blood akin to theirs to rekindle the dragonpact! Citizens, take to your knives! Are there no ears to hear the warnings? Are there no eyes to witness the Wheel's breaking? You pore over your dusty tomes of lore. You study ancient genealogies and bloodlines. Look you to blood for truth? There is truth in blood, but it is not the truth that you seek! The truth is written in the blood of the innocent, there in the Chapel of Love! Can you not read the ancient runes? "As oiobala Umarile, Ehlnada racuvar!" A curse and a threat to those who have eyes to see and ears to hear! Are there are any among you who still understand the ancient tongue? "By the eternal power of Umaril, the mortal gods shall be cast down." Who will match the deeds of Sir Amiel and his companions when they smote the Wyrm of Elenglynn to recover the Cuirass of the Crusader? Think on this - what happened here is only the beginning."

"That was quite a rant," I commented to Kaladi.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

I wasn't particularly excited to talk to him because of how long he'd ranted on just then but I knew we had to.

"Come on let's talk to him," I muttered.

We approached.

"I will quest for the relics," I told him.

"You would quest for the holy panoply of Pelinal Whitestrake? The legendary Relics that have been sought by mighty warriors throughout the ages? Are you a worthy knight?"

"No, I have no claim to fame."

"A humble heart is a good starting point. The gods will decide if you are worthy to seek the Relics."


End file.
